


Of Trust

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Missing Scene, Trust, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: Agatha cannot do everything alone.Agatha isnotalone.
Relationships: Agatha Heterodyne & Violetta Mondarev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Of Trust

“Violetta? I need you for this bit.”

Violetta let her watch on the tunnel lapse, and slipped through the doorway.

The glow from Adam’s forge was dim. It wasn’t needed for this sort of work; his workbench was illuminated instead by a strong lantern, and all the parts and tools were already laid out in preparation. Agatha put down the object she was inspecting for the fifth time, dislodged a jeweler’s loupe from her eye, and turned around.

“Are you sure it’s going to be enough?” Violetta asked her, sorting through a selection of vials from her pouch. “You said she was showing up every time you fell asleep, before.”

“Well, you can tie me down if you think it’ll help.” Agatha folded her glasses, and laid them on the bench, out of the way. “ _I_ certainly won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“You might be sore when you wake up, though.” Violetta paused, and reconsidered. “Actually, that’s not really any different from normal, is it? Not with the way Zeetha pushes you every morning.”

Agatha chuckled. “No, not really. Apparently ‘being suspended in a fraction of a second for over two years’ counts as ‘plenty of rest’." 

Violetta set one vial on the bench, alongside a small syringe, while she secreted the remainder back in her pouches. “It’s going to be a good nap, at least.”

“True.” Agatha slid off the stool and settled on the floor, propping herself against the anvil. “I’m actually looking forward to getting some real sleep. It feels like I haven’t slept properly in a _week_.” She frowned. “I’m not sure that three days in Martellus’ lab really counts.”

“ _I_ wouldn’t. From what you said, you weren’t really sleeping there, anyway.” Violetta held the syringe up to the light, squinting at it. “Ready?”

Agatha took a deep breath, and nodded. “Ready.”

🗝

Agatha was asleep. The lock was ready, attached to a new, stronger band that looked just like the one that currently held Agatha’s locket at her throat. Adam was waiting, his blacksmith’s hands, he had assured her (as had Agatha, although less wordily), just as sure and steady with delicate work as they were with forging heavy machinery.

The key was in her pocket, a symbol of trust as strong as the locket itself was a symbol of strength.

Violetta steeled herself, reached down, and unlatched the clasp.


End file.
